Amor en Invierno
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Es una historia alterna de Candy Candy que se desarrolla en los primeros 3 capitulos en 1994 y lo demás en el año 2003 espero que les guste todo se desarrolla en invierno trata sobre una Candy que pierde al amor de su vida y que al crecer cree que lo ha encontrado de nuevo pero que dijera que su alma gemela regresara descubrelo aqui
1. Chapter 1

Amor en Invierno

Candy era una señorita que estudiaba en el colegio privado San Pablo su padre Armand White había fallecido hacía algunos años su madre y su hermana aún estaban con ella siempre apoyandola, su mejor amigo Archie Grandchester hijo de un profesor de Matemáticas llamado Richard Grandchester y su madre la señora Beatrix Grandchester los padres de ambos se habían conocido en el mismo colegio años atrás y por eso eran mejores amigos.

Un día como siempre Candy corría hacia la parada de bus gritándole a Archie que la esperara- Archie! Archie! Espera-dijo Candy-llegaremos Tarde-dijo Candy

Aún hay tiempo pecosa-dijo Archie

Mira el autobús corre-dijo Candy llevándose a Archie hasta el autobús

Siempre era lo mismo les costaba tanto entrar al autobús lleno Candy logró subir pero Archie no lo logró-ve tu primero pero no te duermas no te duermas-dijo Archie

Candy iba prensada en la puerta y no pudo contestar

El autobús iba vació y Candy por fin logró sentarse pero se quedó dormida en el hombro de un extraño quien la aparto de si ella se golpeo un poco la cabeza y volteo a verlo el la vió y no le hizo caso, Candy vió por la ventana y gritó –Detengase!

El joven y ella bajaron juntos porque se habían pasado de su parada- ni si quiera de donde estoy-se dijo ella misma-y tu porque no me despertaste reclamó

El joven solamente la volteo a ver-dime en que curso estas-dijo Candy

En segundo- respondió el

En segundo? Y seguro no conoces a la hermana Grey verdad es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan insolente como tú –dijo Candy comenzando a caminar –que haces ahí debemos tomar un taxi-dijo ella llamándolo, el la siguió perezosamente

Por fin tomaron el taxi y Candy corrió hasta su escuela mientras que él la seguía tranquilamente, Candy se detuvo en seco y le gritó-oye! Ven no te quedes ahí

El solo agarró un cigarro y comenzó a fumar Candy lo dejó ahí, iba a llegar tarde quiso entrar cuando….-Candice-dijo la hermana grey

Si –dijo Candy

La hermana solo la llamó con el dedo-vaya vaya, así que la señorita tardanza lo hace de nuevo estas castigada Candice arrodíllate-dijo la hermana grey

Si- dijo Candy

Solo me atrasé dos minutos y mírame-dijo la amiga de Candy, Paty,-exagera no crees y dime porque vienes tarde-dijo Paty

Me atrasé por un chico muy extraño-dijo Candy

Tu-dijo la hermana Grey viendo que el chico entraba caminando-mira la hora que es-dijo la hermana

Mira es el-dijo Candy

Haciendo que Paty volteara.

Al poco tiempo Candy y Paty estaban en su salón junto a sus compañeros uno de ellos recitaba un texto que la hermana Grey le había dado-recuerdo que soy un estudiante y que no debo faltar a las sesiones de estudio….de ahora en adelante trataré de hacerlo nunca más-dijo Stear

Más alto- dijo la Hermana

Escuché hermana todos tenemos problemas a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez seguramente a usted le ha sucedido-dijo Stear

La hermana lo agarró de la oreja-a mi nunca jamás me ha sucedido-dijo la hermana dándole un pequeño golpecito al joven

buen día-dijo la hermana abriendo la puerta

buen día hermana el es el nuevo alumno-dijo otra hermana

gracias hermana Margaret-dijo Grey

bien estudiantes tenemos un nuevo alumno en la clase, adelante-dijo la hermana

oye no es el muchacho que llegó tarde hoy-dijo Paty

su compañero viene de Escocia su nombre es…...-dijo Grey

es Terruce Graham Baker-dijo el joven

chicos van a ser muy ambles con el como bienvenida vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso-dijo la Hermana Grey mientras todos aplaudían

Archie- dijo la hermana

Si hermana-dijo Archie

Debes ayudarlo en lo que necesite, si ya tienes lo que te pedí damelo-dijo Grey

Si-dijo Archie

Bien es todo por hoy pueden retirarse-dijo la hermana

Saludo a la hermana-dijo Archie

Gracias-dijeron todos

Candy siempre volteaba a ver a Terry mientras que una amiga le preguntaba-es guapo no crees-dijo Eliza

Mm de quien hablas del chico nuevo?-dijo Paty- A nose para mi no es lindo –dijo Paty

A no oye fijate en los demás nadie es igual a el-dijo Luisa

Hay como que no hay-dijo Paty

Quien haber quien-dijo Luisa

Paty señaló a Stear quien era su amigo e inventaba cosas

Estas loca como crees-dijo Luisa

Escuché que Terry era el mejor alumno de la escuela de ciencias y ganó el primer lugar en…como se dice…..ma temática…..olimpica-dijo Luisa

Se dice olimpiada de Matemática-dijo Eliza

De todas formas es apuesto o no-dijo Luisa

Lo siento Terry es mío así que cuidado-dijo Eliza parándose hacia donde estaba Terry-hola me llamo Eliza Reagan mucho gusto-dijo Eliza

Terry solo la ignoró, todas se reían de Eliza hasta que Archie se acercó a Terry-mucho gusto mi nombre es…..soy Archievald Grandchester espero que podamos ser buenos amigos-dijo Archie extendiéndole la mano quitándosela al ver que no la tomaba,-debes tener una actividad extracurricular cual te interesaría?-dijo Archie

Ninguna me interesa-dijo Terry levantándose

Terry-dijo Archie

Dámelo yo me encargó-dijo Candy saliendo y buscando a Terry-oye! Oye Terry-dijo Candy-no debes ser tan desagradeble desde el primer día que pretendes siendo así-dijo Candy-que actividad vas a elegir-dijo Candy

Quisiera descansar –dijo Terry

Que?-dijo Candy

Como ibas a un colegio científico que tal el club de ciencias-dijo Candy

Como profesionales jugando con expertos-dijo Terry

Así?-dijo Candy-te leere la lista y tal vez elijas uno, básquet bol, coro, tenis de mesa …..-comenzó a leer Candy-

el a cual pertenece-dijo Terry

Archie? –dijo Candy

Si el-dijo Terry

Al de radio-dijo Candy

Con que al de radio he? Yo también escojo ese-dijo Terry

Ya en el club de radio todos estaban pasando un programa cuando Stear salió de la cabina-que ocurre no se escucha nada-dijo Stear

Que raro ayer funcionaba bien-dijo Archie

Entonces tu lo descompusiste-dijo Stear a Eliza

No yo no fui así estba –dijo Eliza

Oigan no será que algo se desprendió-dijo Paty

No Paty será mejor que no toques nada-dijo Archie-debemos llamar a la hermana Grey-dijo Archie

Estas loco si se entera nos mata-dijo Eliza

Ni lo pienses esa monja cabeza dura nos mata-dijo Stear

Si decimos la verdad el va a entender-dijo Archie

No como crees-dijo Eliza-debe haber otra forma-dijo Eliza

No toques ahí-dijo Archie

Terry se paró y se acercó-esperen está mal conectado-dijo Terry comenzando a componerlo

Que haces-dijo Archie

Espera-dijo Terry

Ya está, -dijo Terry parándose-pruébalo-le dijo a Eliza

Hola 1,2,3 ¡si funciona es maravilloso! Terry eres maravilloso-dijo Eliza

Terry solamente volvió a su lugar

Cuando todos volvieron al salón como siempre acostumbraban realizaban limpieza pero Terry no la hacía solamente veía por la ventana Candy y Archie se dieron cuenta y no dijeron nada al salir Candy y Archie platicaban

No te parece que Terry se comporta extraño-dijo Candy

Porque? Porque no hizo limpieza-dijo Archie

No creo que está en club de radio por estar contigo-dijo Candy

Como crees-dijo Archie

Mira-dijo Candy subiéndose a un barandal

Candy cuidado baja de ahí-dijo Archie

Ua! Ya estoy bien ahora….sueltame-dijo Candy divertida-ahora si llegaré al final-dijo Candy

No darás ni diez pasos-dijo Archie

Ua!-dijo Candy

Cuidado te caerás toma mi mano-dijo Archie

No, no somos novios-dijo Candy-porque me…tomaría de la mano…contigo-dijo Candy-ya lo hare con alguien especial-dijo Candy-ah! Lo logré-dijo Candy

Archie solo sonrio y fue tras ella

Mientras Terry buscaban algunos anuarios dentro de la escuela encontró ahí a su madre, a alguien que podía ser su padre y al mejor amigo de sus padres el fue a ver a uno de los maestros que daba clases precisamente de matemática eran clases universitarias el explicaba su clase pero quiso resolver un problema.

Bien ahora un problema algún voluntario-dijo el profesor

Todos agachaban la cabeza excepto Terry, el profesor logró verlo y lo señalo-que tal tu muchacho-dijo el profesor-pasa al frente por favor-dijo de nuevo Terry se paró y pasó al frente

Terry comenzó a resolverlo de una manera extraordinaria dejando al profesor boquiabierto-está formula no es conocida puedo preguntarte a quien pertenece-dijo el profesor

Eso importa acaso-dijo Terry

Mmm no-dijo el profesor –

Utilice mi propia formula-dijo Terry

Eres…..eres estudiante de bachillerato-dijo el profesor- Es que me sorprende que lo hayas resuelto-dijo de nuevo- que haces en mi curso-dijo el profesor

Vine solo por curiosidad-dijo Terry

Que!-dijeron todos los universitarios

Al salir el profesor persiguió a Terry-Terruce, Terruce-dijo el profesor

Si-dijo Terry

Viniste a verme a mi-dijo el profesor-deseas inscribirte….

Ya se lo dije vine por curiosidad y deseaba ver a alguien-dijo Terry

Papá-dijo Archie al profesor

Hijo-dijo el profesor

Salí temprano vien por ti, estas ocupado-dijo Archie

No hijo solo….a donde se fue-dijo el profesor

Quien papá-dijo Archie

Pues Terruce-dijo el profesor Richard

Terry llegó a su casa y el casero lo abordó-llegó tu madre-dijo

No estabas de gira en América-dijo Terry

Hijo que no saludas a tu madre-dijo la mujer

Lo siento disculpe señora Eleonor Baker

Lo siento hijo quería saber como estabas-dijo Eleonor

Bien, cuando te irás-dijo Terry

No te proecupes mañana salgo de gira, estas contento aquí-dijo Eleonor

A veces no te entiendo-dijo Eleonor-prefieres estar en ese colegio y no en Estados Unidos-dijo la mujer

Estudiaste aquí y además conociste a mi padre-dijo Terry

Que tiene que ver el, sabes que murió-dijo Eleonor

No se dimelo tu-dijo Terry

En cuanto termine la gira volveremos a los estados unidos-dijo Eleonor saliendo del lugar

Mientras en la casa de Archie…

Archie quieres acompañarme al aniversario del padre de Candy-dijo Richard

Si papá-dijo Archie

Richard no te parece que son muchos años, nadie más hace eso-dijo Beatrix

Bety, el era mi amigo, -dijo Richard

Papá no te parece que mi mamá cocina muy bien no lo crees-dijo Archie

No me desvíes-dijo Beatrix

No mamá enserio no sabes-dijo Archie comenzando a jugar con sus padres, tan ensimismados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que Terry estaba viéndolos desde afuera

Al siguiente día como no era nada raro Candy llegó tarde y al llegar justo una esquina antes del colegio la Hermana Grey reperendía a unos de los estudiantes por su calzado entonces ella al notar que Terry venía tras ella lo jalo inmediatamente

Que haces-dijo Terry

Sh! Es la hermana Grey-dijo Candy

Y que-dijo Terry

Ven por aquí-dijo Candy

Lo jaló hasta un muro –de prisa-dijo Candy

Que vas a hacer pecosa-dijo Terry

Ven ayúdame a subir-dijo Candy quitándose los zapatos-agachate-dijo Candy

Terry se agachó y ella subió encima- no mires hacia arriba-dijo ella, y logró llegar al muro subió y se sentó arriba-ven vamos-dijo Candy

Terry atlético como era subio de un brinco y bajo igual-dejeme la ayudo mi lady-dijo Terry

Que haces-dijo Candy

Que no ves te pongo los zapatos-dijo Terry

Y ahora-dijo Candy

Ven te ayudo-dijo Terry

Candy solo lo vió con desconfianza-que no piensas bajar-dijo Terry

Yo sola-dijo Candy

De acuerdo-dijo Terry agarrando sus cosas y alejándose lentamente

Oye! Terry ayúdame-dijo Candy

Jajajaja ves pecosa-dijo Terry bajándola con sus fuertes y atléticos brazos

No olvides que tenemos club de radio hoy-dijo Candy yéndose

Pecosa! Está abierto el cierre-dijo Terry Candy comenzó a revisarse-el de tu mochila-aclaró

Mmm gracias-dijo Candy

De nada pecosa-dijo Terry

Momentos después en el club de radio…..

Con que nos vas a venir he….parece que ahora si Terry Baker-dijo Candy comenzando con el programa

Saludos compañeros está es la emisión vespertina pero antes de la música quisiera decirles que me pasó, un amigo me dijo que me acompañaría pero como ven estoy sola-dijo Candy-entonces les digo no hagan promesas falsas escuchaste mal amigo-dijo Candy-bien pero ahora entonces vamos a disfrutar de Dancing Queen de uno de mis grupos favoritos Abba

+Fuera de la estación Terry llegaba al programa de radio y lo que se encontró fue a Candy bailando la canción de Abba, Terry solo sonrio y ella se dio cuenta que la había visto, ella saltaba con el micrófono cuando solo se le quedo viendo Terry sonrió y entró a la cabina, Candy comenzó a regañarlo al ver que el solo sonreía al verla bailando en un intento por que le escuchara bajó volumen a la música y dijo en el micrófono – Oye!-

Toda la escuela lo escuchó y también sus compañeros, Stear y Archie corrieron a ver que sucedía- Candy que pasa-dijo Archie

Déjame-dijo Candy saliendo de la estación

Archie y Stear entraron a cabina y solo encontraron a Terry catalogando discos-hola-dijo Terry

Más tarde Stear asustaba a Paty en el receso-me asustas-dijo Paty

Lo siento Paty –dijo Stear

Dime te dijo Candy algo sobre lo que ocurrio en la cabina me parece que hay algo extraño con ese Terry-dijo Stear

Como crees-dijo Paty

Mira, Terry está en un lado y Candy en el otro, si los opuestos se atraen entonces….-dijo Stear

Deja de decir tonterías sabes que mejor me voy-dijo Paty

Al poco tiempo les tocó la clase de gimnasia los varones jugaban voleibol Terry y Archie estaban en el mismo equipo pero Terry siempre arremetía con Archie, quien se artó –oyeme que te pasa-dijo Archie

Nada, fíjate la próxima vez-dijo Terry

Que dices, eres un estúpido me has estado golpeando todo el juego-dijo Archie

Jajajaja-dijo Terry

Que tienes-dijo Archie-pareces loco

Me parece gracioso que aparte de elegante delicado-dijo Terry

Ahora si-dijo Archie dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla

Terry se movió unos centímetros pero logró contenerse –con que quieres jugar he!-dijo Terry propinándole varios golpes a Archie que lo dejaron tirado en el piso, Stear se acercó pero luego se alejó al ver Archie se levantaba

Ven que no te tengo miedo-dijo Archie

Por supuesto-dijo Terry con el puño

Alto ahí-dijo la hermana Grey

Hermana Grey- dijeron todos

Jóvenes no creen que están lo bastante grandecitos para andarse agarrando a golpes-dijo la Hermana

Lo sentimos hermana Grey-dijo Archie

Mira nada más como te dejaron Archie de seguro Baker inició-dijo la Hermana

No hermana yo…-dijo Archie

Yo nada vamos a curarte-dijo la Hermana Grey- y tu Baker ve a mi oficina enseguida-dijo la Hermana

Archie como estas-dijo Candy

Bien Candy no te preocupes-dijo Archie

Candice White-dijo la Hermana

Si Hermana-dijo Candy

Ve a mi oficina tenemos mucho que hablar sobre todo de que te saltaste el muro del colegio-dijo la Hermana

Pero…..-dijo Candy

Sin discusión-dijo la Hermana retirándose

Ya en la dirección la Hermana los regañaban

Terruce, debes comportarte, has orillado a la señorita Candy a comenter errores que nunca había ocmetido, ella podrá llegar tarde pero jamás saltarse el muro-dijo la Hermana

Lo siento mucho hermana-dijo Candy

Bien y tu que dices Terry-dijo le Hermana

Cual es mi castigo-dijo Terry

Aja! Bien como quieres castigo tendrán que divertirse limpiando el incinerador-dijo la Hermana

Que! Pero es invierno nos vamos a congelar-dijo Candy

No lo harás?-dijo la Hermana

Si lo hare Hermana lo siento-dijo Candy

Bien entonces mañana luego se sus clases entendido-dijo la Hemana

Si entendido-dijo Candy

Bien los espero mañana-dijo la Hermana, ahora pueden retirarse-dijo ella

Gracias Hermana-dijo Candy

Terry salió sin decir más

En la noche la madre de Candy la llamaba para que le fuera a dejar algo de comer a su trabajo pero luego de ir con su madre, se encontró con un tipo que la atrajó hacia el – ven preciosa-dijo el hombre

Señor suélteme-dijo Candy

Ven tomemos unos tragos-dijo el hombre

Que! Suélteme!-dijo Candy

Por casualidad Terry había cenado ese día muy cerca d ahí y logró ver que Candy necesitaba ayuda-ven mi amor vamos-dijo Terry acercándose a Candy

Candy solo asintió-hey a donde la llevas-dijo el hombre

Algún problema-dijo Terry

Si te la llevas déjamela me quiero divertir-dijo el hombre

Eres un estúpido-dijo Terry

Que la dejes te digo-dijo el hombre propinándole un puñetazo

Con que muy macho-dijo Terry golpeándolo

Que pasa?-dijo un oficial que se acercaba

Este que me pega sin sentido yo estaba huyendo de ella que se me estaba ofreciendo-dijo el borracho

Si aja-dijo el policía

Enserio-dijo el borracho

Bien chicos váyanse-dijo el policía

Gracias-dijo Candy

Vamos Candy-dijo Terry

Terry acompaño a Candy a su casa –no quieres pasar-dijo Candy

Yo….he no lo sé-dijo Terry

Ven sirve que cenas algo-dijo Candy

Está bien-dijo Terry-proe solo un té-dijo Terry

Bien pero pasa-dijo Candy

Terry pasó y ahí se encontraba la hermana de Candy –hola tu eres el novio de Candy-dijo la niña

Yo he….-dijo Terry

No Fátima solo es un amigo-dijo Candy

Si solo un amigo, se llama Terry-dijo Terry

Bien entonces serás mi novio-dijo Fátima

Que?-dijo Terry

Fatima! No tienes que ir a tu habitación-dijo Candy

No Candy-dijo Fátima

Ven ayúdame a hacer el té-dijo Candy

Si hermana será para mi novio-dijo Fátima

Terry comenzó a usmear algo en los álbumes de Candy y logró ver una foto conocida, estaba su madre con su padre y un amigo más el sacó la foto y decía a mi mejor amigo con todo cariño-decía la inscripción en la foto, Fátima iba saliendo-Terry que haces-dijo Fátima

Yo he…quien es el-dijo Terry

El es…bueno era mi padre, el el padre de Archie y ella una amiga de ellos-dijo Fátima

Fátima ven-dijo Candy desde la cocina

Si Candy-dijo Fátima yendo a la cocina

Fátima dile a Terry que pase al comedor-dijo Candy

Si Candy-dijo Fátima

Terry!, oh en donde estas-dijo Fátima comenzando a buscarla

Fátima-dijo Candy

Candy el no está-dijo Fátima

Como que no esta-dijo Candy-el es muy raro-dijo Candy

Terry salió corriendo de la casa de Candy pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque se encontró a Archie y a su padre el se escondió y se escuchaba que hablaba con su padre de Candy y de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Terry al ver que pasaban salió corriendo y se fue a su casa para tratar inútilmente de dormir.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al siguiente día en clase Candy estaba platicando con Archie en el aula antes de que Terry llegara y Archie vió una herida en el cuello de Candy.

Candy que es esto-dijo Archie

Nada, fui ayer con mi madre a ella se le olvidó algo y pues… no es nada, -dijo Candy

Segura quiero ver-dijo Archie

Nada, no me duele-dijo Candy

Terry dime que te paso-se oyó la voz de Eliza a lo lejos hablando con Terry

Estoy bien-dijo Terry

Dime que te sucedió-dijo Eliza

Terry solo la ignoró-estas segura que no fue nada-dijo Archie

Nada nada-dijo Candy

No te duele la cabeza, aquí o por aquí o por aca-dijo Archie

No jajaja estoy bien-dijo Candy mientras Eliza se acercaba a ella

Y a ti que te paso?-dijo Eliza

Nada estoy bien-dijo Candy

No será que algo les ocurrío a ustedes dos-dijo Eliza

Ay!, no molestes-dijo Candy

Estabas con él?-dijo Archie

No para nada-dijo Candy volteando a ver con una sonrisa a Terry

Mientras ya para la clase de música

No Candy solo no puedo-dijo Paty

Tranquila Paty vamos yo te ayudo-dijo Candy

Aun no?-dijo Stear

No puedo-dijo Paty

Bien vamos a ver, dame la mano-dijo Stear

Bien-dijo Paty

Vamos a ver que dice…-dijo el fingiendo leerle la mano

Que dice?-dijo Paty

Esta claro vas a reprobar el curso-dijo Stear

Oye no seas malo ven acá-dijo Paty persiguiendo a Stear

Mientras que Candy se ponía de pie y se dirigía hasta donde estaba Terry-ven quiero hablarte-dijo Candy

Terry solo se encogió de hombros y se fue tras ella hasta la sala de teatro-bien

Ven parate aquí-dijo señalando dos banquillos cerca del piano

Que haces?-dijo Terry

No ves? Te enseño-dijo Candy-te ayudo como tu me ayudaste-dijo Candy

Y eso que?-dijo Terry

No ves te ayudo es mi deber estoy en deuda contigo-dijo Candy

Ah okey-dijo Terry

Recuerda que la profesora dijo que si no actuabas para la próxima clase te iba a reprobar-dijo Candy

Candy comenzó a leer unos diálogos pertenecientes romeo y Julieta sobre el escenario mientras Terry la veía desde abajo-lo ves-dijo Candy mientras él la veía atentamente pero no sus manos sino su rostro y su sonrisa al hablar – ah me equivoque-dijo Candy-bueno pero…-dijo Candy

En ese momento - **Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna. Si sus ojos relumbraran como astros en el cielo, su luz sería suficiente para ahogar los restantes como el fulgor del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal cascada de luz manaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche, y corear su canción como si hubiese llegado el alba!-** dijo Terry

Pero…-dijo Candy recibiendo una mirada de Terry- **pobre de mí** -dijo ella

 **¡Habló! Siento de nuevo su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, como emisario de los cielos a la asombrada vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados te observan cruzar con vuelo muy rápido las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!-dijo Terry**

 **Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias al nombre de tus padres? Y si careces de valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto.-** dijo Candy-oye creí que no sabías actuar-dijo Candy

Nunca dije eso, solo no me gusta ensayar-dijo Terry

Pero lo hiciste sin guión-dijo Candy

Porque me sé esa obra de memoria por eso-dijo Terry

Eres muy talentoso por eso los chicos nuevos siempre tienen el protagónico-dijo Candy

Jajaja-reía Terry mientras Candy veía atenta la sonrisa pura de el

Bien es hora de regresar-dijo Candy

Y tu eres Julieta-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Candy

Mmm buena elección-dijo Terry

Que dijiste?-dijo Candy

El solo caminó al Aula cuando vió que Archie buscaba a Candy

Dime aun quieres pagar tu deuda-dijo Terry

Si-dijo Candy caminando a la par de él, cuando Archie la vió iba hacia a ella pero al ver a Terry paro, Terry solo le dedico una sonrisa triunfal y pasaron directo a la salida entrando en un autobús

Oye a donde vas?-dijo siguiéndolo en el autobús

Ellos iban ahí y ella abrió la ventana del autobús para sentir la brisa, el solo veía como su rostro se iluminaba, bajando en un parque en donde aun podían verse el color ámbar de las hojas otoñales, ellos corrían por el parque mientras ella pateaba las hojas en el suelo adentrándose en el bosque.

Ellos solamente caminaban uno a la par del otro cuando entraron por un camino formado por arboles con las pocas hojas que aun les quedaban

Conoces… conoces la historia del país de las sombras-dijo Terry

No, como es?-dijo Candy

Un hombre viajó al país de las sombras, como todas lo eran nadie hablaba con nadie –dijo Terry

Y que paso?-dijo Candy

Que el hombre se sintió muy solo-dijo Terry

Ella lo vió instando a seguir-es todo –dijo él

Jajaja-reía ella

Que paso?-dijo Terry

Nada esque… pensé que eras un chico extraño siempre solo, alejado de todos, y pensaba que te gusta ir contra corriente-dijo Candy

Aja si claro-dijo Terry

En eso ella vió una barra en donde podía practicar de nuevo su equilibrio en donde siempre le rechazaba la ayuda pues ella lo quería lograr sola, o que alguien especial lograra ayudarla, por lo que se subió e inició a caminar

Creo que quizá deberías de acércate a los demás, pues… no tienes nada que perder-dijo Candy

No los necesito-dijo Terry

Acaso no puedes-dijo Candy

Poder que?-dijo Terry

Hacer amigos-dijo Candy-es muy fácil

M?-dijo Terry

Ya sabes paso a paso, derecho, izquierdo y asi lento-dijo Candy-y asi se hacen amigos-dijo ella

El solo sonrió mientras veía como se tambaleaba-derecho, izquierdo, oouh!-decía mientras por poco cae

Toma-dijo el dándole su mano

Ella lo vio-yo…-dijo ella

Dijiste un paso a la vez-dijo Terry

Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él y así logro terminar la barra, luego en una bicicleta recorrieron el pequeño bosquecito que tenía el parque, riendo dando vueltas y algunas caídas al final del día ellos se sentaron cerca de un pequeño lago

Tienes algún sueño-preguntó Candy

No se tal vez lo tendría si durmiera en el autobús como tu-dijo Terry

Terry!-dijo ella-y dime lo encontraste?-dijo Candy

A quien?-dijo Terry

A la persona a la que buscabas-dijo Candy

Si-dijo el

Quien es?-dijo ella

Es mi padre-dijo el

Creí que estaba muerto-dijo ella-y como te sentiste-dijo Candy

Pues… creo que en cuanto lo ví… nada-dijo Terry-solo tenía curiosidad de saber como era, digo sus actitudes, y…-dijo Terry

Y?-dijo Candy

Si me parezco a el-dijo –Terry

Y lo haces?-dijo ella

Quizá-dijo el,- aunque el no sabe quien soy-dijo- ni siquiera me reconoció, cre… creo que inicio a odiarlo

No deberías, tu padre vive, eso es fortuna-dijo Candy

El solo resopló y siguieron caminando

El la llegó a dejar a su casa, ahí la esperaba Archie con su mochila y abrigo

Que haces aquí?-dijo Candy

Traje tus cosas, no falta nada-dijo Archie-tambien guardé el material que nos dieron esta todo

Ah, no debiste hacerlo-dijo Candy

Estaba preocupado por ti-dijo Archie

De saber que salieron juntos hubiese traído tus cosas-dijo Archie

Hijo!-grito el señor Richard a lo lejos

Hola papá-dijo Archie

Que bueno que te encuentro!-dijo Richard

Hola señor -dijo Candy

Hola Candy, debes estar ocupada con lo de tu padre-dijo Richard

Es hoy, se me olvidó-dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza

Que voy a hacer mi mamá me va a matar, compermiso señor—dijo Candy

Si-dijo él mientras Terry solo estaba parado ahí

Terry hasta mañana-dijo Candy

El solo asintió y se fue-es compañero tuyo?-dijo Richard a Archie

Si-dijo Archie sin quitarle la mirada-debemos entrar

Si-dijo Richard, aun con duda volteando

Ya dentro de la casa Candy hablaba con su hermana

Fátima que haces, tienes hambre?-dijo ella

Miraba las fotos-dijo Fátima-dime quien es la señora del brazo de mi padre-dijo ella

Era su novia-dijo Candy y el otro es el papá de Archie

Asi?-dijo Fátima con un puchero

En el colegio eran compañeros y muy buenos amigos como Archie y yo-dijo Candy,- bien vamos a comer-dijo ella

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor en Invierno**

 **Capitulo 3**

Luego del homenaje familiar que conmemoraba la muerte del padre de Candy, Archie y su padre se fueron a su casa luego de cenar, sin notar que Terry estaba parado cerca de ahí, cubierto por una sombra solo para ver como ese niñito elegante y santurron como le decía iba caminando con su padre, tanta envidia le daba.

Sin embargo al siguiente día, Candy y Terry llegaron juntos a su clase, así que solo se vieron se sonrieron y entraron los dos juntos, al verlos la clase entera comenzó a tararearles la marcha nupcial excepto Eliza y Archie quienes no veían con buenos ojos esa relación, en ese momento la Hermana Grey entraba con su acostumbrada regla de madera. Todos corrieron a sentarse a sus lugares.

Ustedes dos, venga aca-dijo la Hermana Grey señalando a Candy y a Terry

Yo…-dijo Candy tratando de explicarle a Archie

Vengan al frente, -dijo la Hermana Grey mientras los dos chicos la veían-vean a la clase-ellos voltearon-ayer dos chicos se escaparon de esta clase, fueron Candice y Terruce, mira Terruce, Candy podrá llegar tarde pero ella jamás se escapa, tu la motivaste a irse contigo?-dijo la Hermana Grey

Lo siento mucho-dijo Terry

No fue asi señor-dijo Candy, ganándose la burla de sus compañeros

Silencio!-dijo la Hermana Grey-entonces porque te escapaste?-dijo

Me escape porque… quise-dijo Candy ganándose de nuevo el barullo de sus compañeros

Silencio, basta!, basta!-dijo la Hermana Grey-acaso están burlándose de mi eh?, les voy a…, tendrán que limpiar los dos el incinerador todo el mes-dijo la Hermana

Mientras Candy en el baño se encontró con su amiga Paty con una mirada escudriñadora

Candy acaso te amenazó para irte con el?-dijo Paty

Jajaja que Dices?-dijo Candy

El es peligroso-dijo Paty

El no es peligroso-dijo Candy

Dime la verdad yo siempre hablare bien de ti delante de los chicos-dijo Paty

Jajaja que dices?-dijo Candy-estas loca Paty

Candy!-dijo Eliza siempre seguida por su sequito de dos chicas Luisa y Annie

Si?-dijo Candy

Acaso no escuchaste que dije que Terry era mío?-dijo Eliza

Si lo escuche-dijo Candy

Lo engatusas no?, eso hace la gente como tu-dijo Eliza

Bien Eliza-dijo Candy

Eso hacen ustedes no es asi?-dijo Eliza

Eliza como sabes todo acerca de la gente, te pido que te des tiempo para fijarte en ti-dijo subiéndole la falda del uniforme y corriendo junto con Paty

Candy!, te odio!-dijo Eliza-te costara caro, eres una fea y tonta

Mientras a la hora de salida Candy y Terry cumplían con su castigo, el barría las hojas de lo ultimo de la época otoñal mientras ella las tiraba en el incinerador.

Con que este es el olor… Siempre quise saber como olían-dijo Candy refiriéndose a las hojas captando la atención de el-me decían que olían a avellana pero yo no sabía cual era ese olor…. Ahora… se a que se parecen-dijo ella viendo a Terry-huelen como mi padre olía, fumaba en secreto, me abrazaba y pedía que le guardara el secreto, así olía mi padre en esa época-dijo Candy

Candy-dijo Terry

Si?-dijo ella

Dime no has cometido el mismo error dos veces y luego de eso sigues haciéndolo?-dijo Terry

Como?, no entiendo?-dijo ella

Te lo explico… mmmm… mira si no decides buscar a alguien, te aguantas aunque lo quieras mucho, o vas a buscarlo aunque este mal-dijo Terry

Pues… tal vez lo intentaría y lo buscaría –dijo Candy

Porque?-dijo Terry

siempre hay una buena razón para buscar a alguien-dijo Candy

Al siguiente día Terry fue a la universidad en donde el papá de Archie el señor Richard daba clases

Tu eres el mismo chico que estuvo en mi clase el otro día-dijo el señor Richard

Yo si… me deja pasar-dijo Terry

Si claro-dijo el –pasa

Tu… como sabes…-dijo Richard

Soy compañero de su hijo-dijo Terry

Ah, eres compañero de Archie… bueno no lo sabía eres muy brillante-dijo Richard-bien te lo diré sin rodeos porque quiero que estudies conmigo vendrías dos veces por semana, no quiero darte cátedra solo charlar un poco-dijo Richard

Esa foto-dijo Terry señalando una foto que Richard tenía en su escritorio junto a su hijo

Ah si la tome hace poco, dime… Archie se porta bien en la escuela?-dijo Richard

No soy amigo de su hijo-dijo Terry

Archie no podrá ser brillante como tu, pero… el fuera de casa no es maleducado-dijo Richard-podrías llévarte bien con el-dijo Richard

Usted quiere mucho a su hijo?-dijo Terry

Si!, es el único que tengo, es un buen muchacho y no lo digo porque sea mi hijo, estoy orgulloso de el, imagino que tu padre ha de sentir lo mismo que yo por su hijo, tiene un gran hijo que enorgullece a cualquiera-dijo Richard

Yo… si claro me lo dijo hace muy poco-dijo Terry-bien debo irme-dijo Terry parándose y saliendo de ahí yendo para la cabina de radio donde Candy lo esperaba

Terry llego corriendo ella con un piano ahí cerca dijo que ese día iba a haber al menos una pieza de música en vivo, pero el chico que tocaría le cancelo un poco antes.

Terry busca a alguien que toque el piano, mira que me cancelaron-dijo Candy

Es muy urgente?-dijo el

Si-dijo Candy muy apresurada

Bien-dijo el

Jóvenes, esta es una pieza que me gusta y que ejecutare para ustedes en vivo desde cabina-dijo Terry hablando por el micrófono

Terry-dijo Candy en bajo pero audible en el micrófono

Se llama primera vez, para ti Candy-dijo el

Comenzando a ejecutar una pieza en el teclado con gran habilidad, por lo menos los maestros que su madre había contratado para él habían servido, al terminar todos los que escuchaban atentamente se quedaron sorprendidos por la gran habilidad de Terry con el teclado.

Bueno vamos con algo de música –dijo Candy colocando unos discos con música apagando los micrófonos-Terry-dijo ella

Que?-dijo el

Tocas increíble, eres muy talentoso debiste de incluirte en el club de música eres bueno haras mas interpretaciones, ya se te dare un espacio-dijo ella

No, a los únicos que he ejecutado piezas es a ti y a mi, jamas me volveras a ver haciendo esto por radio-dijo el saliendo de la cabina

Ah primera vez que lindo nombre, primera vez que… me salgo del colegio, primera vez que pizo tu espalda, primera vez que… me olvido del aniversario de mi padre, primera vez que te tomo de la mano, que paseo en bici contigo, primera vez, ah la primera vez que te vi Terruce Baker -dijo Candy en voz alta sin darse cuenta que Archie escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

Al finalizar el programa ella salio y se encontró con Terry que la esperaba.

Candy el sábado vamos al cine-dijo Terry

Ah?-dijo ella

Es la primera vez que te invito-dijo el guiñándole un ojo

Si claro-dijo ella

Al llegar a su casa ella con duda pregunto a su madre…

Mamá, que… fue lo que te gusto de papá-dijo Candy

Mmm supongo que me enamore de su mirada-dijo la mujer

De su mirada-dijo ella

Si, yo al inicio pensé que no me quería, su trato era frío pero lo hacía porque era tímido-dijo la mujer

Lo sabía!-dijo Candy

Ah?-dijo su madre- lo sabías?-dijo su madre

Yo eh?, pensé que asi debía ser no?-dijo ella

Candy-dijo su madre

Si mamá-dijo ella

Acaso estas enamorada-dijo su madre

Yo? Como crees-dijo Candy

Acaso tiene que ver con Archie?-dijo ella

No, Archie es mi amigo casi mi hermano el no… significa nada para mi-dijo Candy

Esta bien hija-dijo su madre comprobando que no estaba enamorada de Archie

Mientras que se dirigía a su aula iba pensando en que el sábado tendría una cita con Terry y que quizá se estaba enamorando de él

Candy-dijo Stear

Si Stear-dijo Candy quien era encaminada con sus otros amigos

Vamos a una cabaña, como el sábado es navidad lo aprovecharemos-dijo Archie

Puedes Candy-dijo Paty

Claro que puede porque preguntas?-dijo Eliza

No puedo… yo tengo un compromiso el sábado-dijo ella

Pero Candy-dijo Paty

Candy que pasa?, problemas en casa?-dijo el

Ah, no pues… no-dijo ella

Mientras mas tarde…

Hey Terry sabes que vamos de viaje-dijo Stear

Ah si?-dijo el

Si quieres venir es el sábado, no lleves nada solo no faltes-dijo Stear

Mmm creo que no podre-dijo Terry yéndose

Ah?, Candy estaba ocupada el sábado y Terry tambien?, eso es extraño-dijo Stear

Extraño-dijo Archie enojado

Si es extraño eso es una alarma para ti -dijo Stear

Camina mejor-dijo Archie

Pero… Terry ocupado con quien?, habrá alguien mas?-dijo el-si quizá si-dijo el-tu sabes algo-dijo Stear

No… camina, entrometido-dijo Archie-viendo que Terry se iba-ahora te alcanzo-dijo Archie siguiendo a Terry

Todos están raros-dijo Stear

Mientras Terry iba caminando despreocupado como siempre y al fin llego a su destino el aula donde el profesor Richard Grandchester daba sus clases de matemáticas, y Archie alcanzó a ver como su padre entusiasmado con su compañero de clase Terry resolvían un monton de números que ni siquiera entendía. Hasta se reían juntos eso le pareció raro, quizá tenía celos.

Aquí es donde quiero que resuelvas-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

Si? Claro que lo hare-dijo Terry

Eso muchacho muy bien-dijo Richard revolviéndole el cabello haciendo que Archie se enfureciera y se alejara.

Estaba viendo que es la primera vez que sonríes-dijo Richard-debes hacerlo mas amenudo que te vez muy bien-dijo Richard

Ah jaja gracias-dijo Terry-ahora tengo una pregunta profesor creo que estaba por aquí-dijo el sonriendo.

Sin embargo el siguiente día Terry estaba solo en la cabina, así que Archie aprovecho a entrar y reclamarle.

Hoy no tienes clase particular?-dijo Archie

Que quieres?-dijo Terry-no se que hablas

Entonces que fue lo que vi ayer-dijo Archie

Nada-dijo Terry

Porque fuiste a la clase de mi padre, porque estabas con el?-dijo Archie sin darse cuenta que Candy espiaba por un orificio de la puerta

Para saber como es-dijo Terry

Que? Estas loco?-dijo Archie-bromeas para que quieres saber, que quieres conmigo?

Tienes demasiadas cosas-dijo Terry

Y que?-dijo Archie

Me gusta quitarle cosas a sujetos como tu-dijo Terry

Porque?-dijo Archie

Porque si-dijo Terry

Por eso te acercaste a Candy, desgraciado si no te caigo bien dilo, pero ella no se mete, pero te acercaste a Candy por mi?, te acercaste a ella para molestarme no es verdad-dijo Archie

Pero si ella nunca ha sido tuya, ella me quiere a mi-dijo Terry

Infeliz-dijo Archie queriendo pegarle a Terry pues sabía que lo que decía era cierto entonces Candy abrió la puerta

Dime Terry es cierto que solo juegas conmigo-dijo Candy

Es verdad-dijo Archie

Es verdad dímelo-dijo Candy

El solo la vió y bajo la mirada, para recibir una bofetada de ella

Archie, si voy al viaje no tengo nada que hacer el sábado-dijo Candy-ah y conduce el programa por mi hoy no puedo –dijo ella saliendo a toda prisa

Imbécil-dijo Terry propinándole un golpe a Archie en el estomago saliendo tras Candy

Candy-decía Terry

Candy solo corrió hasta que el dejo de correr pues ya no la alcanzaba, ella llegó a su casa y su madre le mostró un lindo vestido verde-sorpresa-dijo su madre-te gusta?-dijo ella

Que es?-dijo Candy

Para una cita importante debes ponerte un vestido-dijo su madre

Pero… decidí viajar con mis amigos del club-dijo Candy

Pero el sábado no tenías una cita-dijo su madre

Cambie de idea-dijo ella yendo a su cuarto

Mientras el sábado ya en la estación de tren llegaba Paty con muchas cosas

Hola!-gritó

Paty que haces?-dijo Stear

Traje cosas navideñas para mejorar el ambiente-dijo Paty

Que bien-dijo Stear

Ya vamos o perderemos el tren –dijo Archie

Espera!, falta Terry-dijo Eliza

Pero el no confirmo si quiera si iba a venir mejor vámonos-dijo Stear

Hey ahí esta-dijo Eliza-Terry!, Terry! Por aquí-dijo Eliza mientras Archie y Candy se miraban el uno al otro y luego a terry

Viniste que bien-dijo Stear

Si al final si pude-dijo Terry-hola Candy-dijo el saludando a Candy ignorando a Archie y Eliza, pues el saludo a Paty con la mano

Así en todo el camino iban corriendo, jugando, bromeando e incluso cantando algunas canciones para luego ver a lo lejos una cabaña, Eliza se desvivía por tocar a Terry, llevarlo del brazo sin darse cuenta que hacia el ridículo frente a sus amigos pues el solo se giraba, la dejaba hablando sola, o simplemente la apartaba pues tapaba su vista hacia a Candy, al llegar todos corrieron a la cabaña y Candy y Terry se quedaron atrás.

Can…-dijo el cuando ella comenzó a correr hacia la cabaña quería evitar hablarle.

Ya dentro de la cabaña Eliza platicaba a solas con Paty

Dime Paty, Candy te ha dicho porque ya no se ve con Terry-dijo Eliza

Pues… no no lo sabía-dijo Paty sinceramente

Pues… yo puedo imaginarme porque lo hace-dijo Eliza

Porque?-dijo Paty

Porque él la rechazó, la ultima locura de una mujer enamorada-dijo Eliza

Pero que no a la que rechaza Terry es a ti?-dijo Paty con una sonrisa

No, el solo… no esta preparado, es timido conmigo porque me quiere… tu no sabes nada-dijo Eliza alejándose

Paty comenzó a reir por lo bajo por el comentario de Eliza.

Así que con los adornos que Paty llevó comenzaron a adornar e hicieron una fogata afuera de la cabaña para mantenerse calientes, rodearon unas luces en los cuatro árboles que encerraban la fogata, en ese momento aparecía Candy con comida y corría hacia todos cuando vió a Terry se detuvo y entró a la cabaña el solo la seguía con la mirada y aparte que Archie casi apuñalaba a Terry con la mirada.

Ya por la noche cuando el frío se volvía mas denso, la fogata y los adornos estaban colocados por lo que decidieron salir a jugar un poco jugaban juegos de manos en donde deben decir el coro un pesonaje y una mueca o movimiento que solo ellos pueden hacer para referirse a su personaje

A tan gran que se presente aquí y aquí-decían

El cerdito-dijo Archie

Capitan kis-dijo Candy

Comida china-dijo Stear

La osita-dijo Paty

La rebelde-dijo Eliza

Mar y tierra-dijo Terry

A tan gran que se presente aquí y aquí-decían

El cerdito, la osita-decía Archie pasándole el reto a Paty

La osita, comida china-decía Paty pasándole el reto a Stear

Comida china, el cerdito- decía Stear regresando a Archie

El cerdito, capitán kis-dijo Archie pasándolo ahora a Candy

Capitán kis, el cerdito-dijo Candy devolviendo el reto

El cerdito, capitán kis-dijo Archie

Capitán kis, la mamá-dijo Candy

Ah Candy era la osita te confundiste!-decían todos riendo y gritando pues el que se confundiera recibiría golpes en la espalda por parte de todos.

Así comieron malvaviscos, emparedados, tomaron chocolate caliente para convivir, así que Paty dijo…

Que les parece… si inventamos un cuento-dijo Paty

Si-dijeron todos

Yo empiezo-dijo Paty-mmm Vincent y Rose eran una pareja-dijo Paty

Que buen comienzo-dijo Stear

Y eran amigos desde muy pequeños-dijo Archie

Que nombres inventaste Paty, no era mejor, Eliza, y Eliza-dijo Eliza mientras todos reían-esperen, y de pronto aparece un hombre muy apuesto que dice que la ama se llama George, era algo obvio ella es hermosa-dijo Eliza

Pero eso no tiene fuerza-dijo Stear.-una historia debe tener drama… Vincent y Rose fueron a un hotel-dijo Stear

Ah me decepcionas Stear-dijo Paty

Bien bien lo cambiare mmm Vincent, Rose y George han formado un triangulo amoroso-dijo Stear

Eso esta bueno-dijo Paty-el que sigue

No importa que haga ella-dijo Archie-porque Vincent la ama sinceramente-dijo Archie

En realidad George tenía otra mujer en su corazón y la rechazó-dijo Eliza viendo fijamente a Candy

Candy, Candy, Candy!-dijo Paty

Que?-dijo Candy

Sigues tu-dijo Paty

Rose de había dado cuenta que todo lo que George le había dicho era mentira-dijo Candy con una lagrima brillando en su ojo

George, mentía bien porque era un mujeriego nato, -dijo Stear

Si sigues así te pego-dijo Paty

Bien lo compondré, un día antes que el deje la ciudad recibe una visita-dijo Staer-Terry eres el que sigue-dijo Stear sin darse cuenta que Candy se había levantado

George le dice a Rose una palabra… **PERDON-** dijo Terry

El se levantó y fue tras Candy…

Candy-dijo Terry-hubo un mal… entendido

Un que-dijo Candy-mal entendido, que tu solo me usaste, eso fue?, ja ya vez no puedes decir nada, y yo de tonta me ilusione con la sita

No, fui muy sincero-dijo Terry

Sincero? sabes que significa eso?-

Candy-dijo el

No te permito que uses mi nombre-dijo Candy

Esta bien que dudes pero creo que deberías escucharme-dijo Terry

Enserio?, y ahora que vas a decir-dijo Candy- hay algo mas que aun no sé?-dijo

Candy, no puedes expresarte mejor?, solo crees en lo que tu piensas-dijo Terry

Lo que pasa esque no quiero caer de nuevo en tus mentiras no soy idiota-dijo Candy

Está bien, todo lo que dije fue mentira-dijo Terry- eso es lo que quieres?-dijo el

Ella solo lo vío con desprecio y corrió al bosque se alejo demasiado que quedó internada en el bosque.

Hey no esta por ahí-dijo Paty

No-dijo Eliza

Y Terry?-dijo Stear

Tampoco esta el?-dijo Archie

No, no esta-dijo Stear

Los buscaré-dijo Archie

Iremos tambien-dijo Paty

No, es mejor que se queden por si ellos vuelven-dijo Archie

Si esta bien-dijeron

En ese momento Terry venía caminando-Terry no has visto a Candy?-dijo Paty

No-dijo el –porque?

No está, ella desapareció-dijo Paty

Que?-dijo Terry tomando una linterna que había en una banca corriendo a buscarla

Por todo el bosque iba Archie gritando el nombre de Candy, mientras que ella seguía caminando intentando regresar a la cabaña, pero no aparecía por ningún lado ni las luces ni nada iba caminando cuando no se dio cuenta de un tronco y se torció el tobillo con el por lo que se quedó sentada ahí con miedo habían lobos aullando a lo lejos, y los grillos y ranas hacían sonidos a ella le dio demasiado miedo hasta que una luz enfocó su rostro era Terry.

Ah Candy-dijo el sintiendo que el aire le volvía al cuerpo

Terry-dijo ella intentando levantarse

Que pasa que tienes?-dijo el

Me torcí el tobillo-dijo ella

Terry lo vio y lo tenía inflamado por lo que con fuerza arrancó una manga de su sueter y la enrolló en el tobillo de Candy para apretarlo y luego la levantó en brazos y se la llevó a la cabaña

Archie la encontraste?-dijo Paty

No-dijo Archie-no ha regresado-dijo aun mas preocupado

No-dijo Paty

Ire por otro lado-dijo Archie

Quédate aquí-dijo Stear

Que? Quieres que la deje a su suerte-dijo Archie

o, quizá Terry ya la encontró-dijo Paty

pero… el la fue a buscar?-dijo Archie

si-dijeron ellos

creo que es mejor entrar esperemos a que regrese-dijo Eliza

Mientras que en el camino Terry y Candy platicaban…

sabes?-dijo Terry captando su atención-pense mucho en si debía venir, pero vine porque debía hablar contigo, y … puedo entender que ahora me odias-dijo Terry-pero yo… fui sincero contigo, ja… quería que lo supieras –dijo Terry mientras caminaba con ella en brazos dejando un silencio algo incomodo que ella rompió

Terry-dijo Candy

Mmm?-dijo el dulcemente

Yo… no te odio –dijo Candy

El la bajo porque ella lo pidió-somos amigos-dijo Terry ofreciéndole su mano

Claro-dijo Candy

 ***Sabes? Como regresar?-dijo ella**

 **Te preocupa?-dijo Terry**

 **Si claro, quedarme sola contigo…-dijo Candy**

 **Jajaja mira, vez esa estrella de allá-dijo Terry señalando el cielo**

 **Si-dijo Candy**

 **Vez que polaris esta junto a ella?-dijo Terry**

 **Polaris?-dijo ella**

 **La estrella polar-dijo el-esta entre setentrion y caciopea-dijo Terry-la vez?**

 **Si-dijo Candy**

 **Por eso en el futuro si no hay nadie contigo y te pierdes siempre busca la estrella polar abra los brazos como si fueras una brújula, y ella siempre te guiará-dijo Terry**

 **Pero las estrellas cambian de posición no?-dijo Candy**

 **Así es, pero polaris nunca cambia por eso, cuando estes sola ella te guiara-dijo Terry- y cuando no encuentres el camino siempre busca a polaris siempre estará cuando la necesites-dijo el**

 **Gracias-dijo ella-pero se que tu siempre estaras conmigo cuidándome-pensó**

Así siguieron su camino Candy al llegar cerca de la cabaña pidió que Terry la bajara de nuevo y el cortésmente la llevaba de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella para que no se cayera

Mira es Candy-dijo Paty

Si es ella-dijeron todos saliendo de la cabaña

Pronto de dieron cuenta de que venían tomados de la mano-Candy donde estabas-dijo Paty

Archie estaba muy preocupado-dijo Stear

Perdóname Archie-dijo Candy

Esta bien que bueno que estas bien-dijo Archie

Vamos adentro-dijo Stear haciendo que Candy se apoyara en su tobillo lastimado

Ah!-dijo ella haciendo una mueca

Que pasa-dijo Paty

Se lastimo, la traía cargada pero luego no quiso y se apoyo en mi mano-dijo Terry levantándola de nuevo

Ah esta bien ya voy a ayudarte-dijo Paty a Candy

Si-dijo ella

A la mañana siguiente Candy salio tranquilamente de la cabaña con el tobillo vendado ya no le dolía así que sin su chumpa térmica bajo la nieve salio a ver el hermoso paisaje que la nevada de la noche anterior había dejado, y pues como pronto se irían no quería perder la oportunidad de recordar ese lindo cuadro natural, Archie desde la ventana de la cabaña la vio y salio tras ella silenciosamente, llevaba consigo la chumpa de Candy en ese momento paró porque ella habló

Hey despertaste temprano-dijo Candy sin verlo

Yo…-dijo en bajo tras ella cuando veía que Terry venía

Si, dormiste bien?-dijo Terry

Claro-dijo ella

Tienes frio-dijo Terry quitándose la chumpa

No-dijo ella

Ponte esto-dijo Terry dándole su chumpa

Jajajaja esta bien-dijo Candy

Así entre risas los dos abrazados fueron a dar un paseo mientras dejaron a Archie ahí sin darse cuenta el solamente fue hacia la cabaña a preparar sus cosas para regresar a su casa pues ese día regresarían, todo en el tren pasó sin novedad, bajaron a la estación

Bien comamos algo-dijo Stear

Si tu invitas claro-dijo Eliza

Ah porque el?, que cada quien pague lo suyo-dijo Paty

Yo ya me voy-dijo Archie

Pero Archie-dijo Candy

Vámonos juntos-dijo Stear

No, tengo que irme, adios chicos-dijo Archie

Yo tambien me voy si? Adios chicos-dijo Candy-cuidate mucho-dijo Candy directamente a Terry

Si-dijo Terry abrigándola mientras ella se fue corriendo tras Archie

Archie!, Archie, esperame!-dijo Candy-no vallas mas rápido dijo ella corriendo agarrándolo del brazo-Ahora, Archie dime que te pasa? Tu no eres asi-dijo Candy

No sabes que pasa?-dijo Archie

No-dijo Candy

En verdad no lo sabes?-dijo Archie

Terry tiene que ver con esto?-dijo Candy el solo volteo con fastidio al escuchar ese nombre-Archie yo…-dijo Candy

Ya olvidaste que el confeso que solo te usaba-dijo Archie-que? Dijo que no fue asi, y seguro pidió perdón y tu como tonta le creiste-dijo Archie

Archie no fue asi-dijo Candy

Esta mañana, vi que estaban juntos, dime porque le crees?-dijo Archie- el no es sincero solo se aprovecha de ti que no entiendes el solo…

Esque yo lo quiero-dijo Candy- Archie a Terry yo lo quiero mucho-dijo Candy

Entonces… ve con el-dijo Archie caminando limpiando discretamente dos lágrimas que corrieron por sus ojos eran de rabia e impotencia como ella podía querer a un chico que acaba de conocer y no a él

Hijo que temprano es, no te esperaba-dijo Beatrix recibiendo a su hijo en su casa

Si mamá llegue temprano-dijo Archie viendo a su padre que leía un periódico

Hola-dijo Richard

Hijo tu padre y yo …-dijo Beatrix

Mamá yo estoy cansado mejor hablamos luego-dijo Archie

Pero hijo-dijo Beatrix siguiéndolo

Déjalo-dijo Richard

No lo notas raro-dijo Beatrix

Si el se siente extraño pues nos lo dirá el es un perfecto caballero inglés si es algo grave luego yo mismo iré a ver que tiene-dijo Richard

Esta bien-dijo Beatrix

Mientras arriba en su habitacion el veía detenidamente una fotografía de el y Candy como podían ser amigos de infancia y ella no se fijaba para nada en el, sino en ese intento de caballero que era Terry en su mente rezonaban las palabras de Candy, esas que siempre le decía cada vez que le ofrecía su mano, " **NO SOMOS NOVIOS PARA TOMARNOS DE LA MANO, YA LO HARÉ CON ALGUIEN ESPECIAL"** siempre era lo mismo pero porque a él no le dijo eso, el era especial?, que había pasado con la Candy que siempre auyentaba a todos los hombres.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola Chic s como les va, gracias por seguir mi historia saben que lo hago por ustedes siempre.**

 **Notas:**

 **Esa conversacion resaltada la saque de un video que vi en youtube la verdad nose de que pelicula sea pero me gusto y encajaba bien en ese lugar así que me dió otra idea para continuar con mi historia.**


End file.
